purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Passione
History The Beginnings After the fall of Phoenix 1, iCodeViper and seiyadragon had split off from the main group to set off their own projects. Actzol, who was a friend of iCodeViper on the server at the time, asked if he could join them. Viper and seiya both agreed, and they set out to find a safe location. When it was found, Actzol had asked Viper if he could invite a friend of his; TipTopBop—to the group. Knowing TipTop's making of the trading discord (then known as the Purity United group), he accepted this invitation. Thus began the short-lasting base Passione. The Base On June 6th, 2019, building on the primary base began. seiyadragon was able to construct a large gold farm within hours while the others worked on general infastructure such as town square and setting up beacons. Within one week the base was thriving, had 3 maxed beacons, dozens of elytras, numerous sets of god gear, and a very impressive base. Somewhere within the first week of Passione, TipTopBop Created the Purity Museum and spent most of his time working on obtaining artifacts for that when not endbusting or working on his WIP mapart. End Exploration One of Passione's main goals and one of TipTopBop's favorite pastimes is exploring the end and raiding end cities. TipTopBop when not working on other projects such as the Purity Museum spends the majority of his time in the end raiding end cities. He has obtained many Elytras and stacks upon stacks of shulker shells. Passione plans to in the future monopolize the end and gain influence and control over the amount of end goods such as Elytra and Shulker Shells circulating around the server's economy. They currently have raided around 50 end cities and plan on raiding hundreds even thousands in the future to reach their goal. The Purity Museum The Purity Museum is a project started by TipTopBop at the primary base of Passione. The goal of the museum was to collect the playerheads of important figures such as Penguin, and all the other Moderators. The museum also collected tons of mapart, and anything that is considered a relic of the server such as Penguin's sword: The Purifier and a completed 3x2 map array of Phoenix Base in its prime. TipTop shortly after took down all the items, and essentially stole them from the rest of the players (we agreed to share the loot). The Fight Against iwarriiori On June 19th, 2019, Passione went to spawn and lured iwarriiori there. On his arrival he was jumped immediately by TipTopBop, iCodeViper, and Actzol. With the fight lasting over 20 minutes with iwarriiori running a multitude of times. It ended with iwarriiori having to run away with ender pearls which Passione had run out of at that point. While the fight wasn't considered a success, it did succeed in showing that iwarriiori only controls spawn because no one cares to challenge him. The Fall of Passione On June 20th, 2019, the base was found by a friend of Frazzle53's- not soon after its beacons looted and location told to Frazzle. Not liking a few of the members of Passione, like TipTopBop, he burned down the place and left it to smolder in its ruin. TipTopBop attempting to make a power play, leaked the coordinates of Passione 1. Not knowing who griefed the base, they suspected quiet member iCodeViper, who hadn't voiced any thoughts on the grief. Frazzle soon took claim of the grief, and Viper logged in just as other players arrived on the premises (I escaped in time). The group, frantic and disorganized, hurriedly fled to TipTopBopp's mapart out in the boonies to create Passione II. Gallery General= Actzol and TipTopBop Phoenix Base Screenshot.png|TipTopBop and Actzol reaching the end world border for the first time on 6/13/19 Passione World Border.png|TipTopBop and Actzol reaching the end world border for the first time on 6/13/19 2019-06-16_08.02.16.png|A screenshot from the Purity Museum. |-| Passione Base= 2019-06-17_23.27.58.png 2019-06-10_17.52.58.png 2019-06-10_17.53.05.png 2019-06-10_17.53.56.png 2019-06-16_18.44.05.png 2019-06-16_18.44.42.png 2019-06-16_23.12.56.png 2019-06-20_21.03.33.png 2019-06-20_21.47.16.png 2019-06-20_12.59.54.png 2019-06-20_21.32.46.png 2019-06-20_23.58.27.png Category:Factions